The Kira Curse
by blackmistress
Summary: What if there was the Kira Curse that was created by the Zodiac curse? And a single teenager had to bare that whole curse on her own. Read and learn how Tessa Rose battles through her fate with the Zodiac curse, and Akito after her head! See how she escapes her fate by runing head first into the battlefeild, to live in the Sohma's house with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. She will do it all!
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, hello there! This is my new and revised version of my old version of this story! It seemed tht the old The Kira Curse wasnt liked, which made me sad since I liked this story idea. So when i went back and reread it, i found that the way i wrote it wasnt tht good, im sorry! But! I redid it so now it's new and better than ever!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket's anime or manga nor ant of the characters. Only the plot and my own characters that I made up!

I hope that you enjoy! XD

* * *

Her name is Tessa Rose and she was an average day teen. She lived in a small farm town in Ohio, in the United States. She was excited since her sixteenth birthday was only three days away. But she wondered how she was going to celebrate it this year.

'Now that I think about it, probably just another family get together.' Tessa said as a large smile played onto her face, 'Oh well, it's always fun to see my family again. Especially when my Aunt Yana comes to visit from Japan!' Anna Sohma wasn't her real aunt, since they were very distant relatives, but in Tessa's eyes, she would always be her aunt, no matter what had always wanted to visit japan but Yanna had told her that she shouldn't go there. When she would ask her why she'd tell Tessa that the Sohmas and the Roses don't get along. But Tessa didn't really understand why their families hated each other.

'There's not even that many of us left.' Tessa once again thought, with a sad smile played onto her face. It was the truth, in her family there were only eight people with the 'Rose' bloodline. Those eight people were; Tessa, her mother, her grandfather, her Uncle John, her other Uncle, Bill, her Aunt Kayla, also her Aunt's son Alex (10), and her own little sister Anne (4). 'It must be from something that happened way before I was born. But if so then they sure can hold a grudge.' Tessa thought as she finally reached her home, causing her to be pulled from her thoughts. 'Countrysides sure do have a long bus ride home from school.' Tessa sighed. This is where Tessa Rose's story, had begun.

"I'm home!" Tessa yelled while walking into her house. It was really quiet, so she knew that Anne must have been taking her nap.

"Tessa come into the living room, we have a big surprise for you!" Her mother yelled to her. She quickly listened and ran into the living room.

"Hey ya Tes-chan!" Aunt Yana waved at her. Tessa's face lit up as she ran over to give her Aunt a hug.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming until next week?"

"Well I thought that I would come earlier, since it's your sixteenth birthday."

"Awesome, I looooooove yoou!" Tessa hugged her once more.

"Haha, I know. Now why don't you put your things away so I can talk to your parents for a minute."

"Okay!" She grabbed her school bag and started to walk up the stairs. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she sat silently at the top of the stairs.

"..." "Are you sure they are coming?" Her mom asked sternly.

"Yes they want to, _suppress_, it before it awakens." Yana replied.

"But why come now?!" Her dad shouted, "There are so few of us!"

"It's because of that, that they are making a move!" Yana replied with an angry tone.

"An easier time to finish us off for good, while containing _that_." Her mom added in.

"Shit! We have to run!" Her dad yelled.

"It won't matter. They even have connections here in the U.S." Yana said while Tessa's mom started to cry.

"Well what can we do?" Her dad asked.

"Let me take her, back to Japan with me."

"NO!" Her mother had stopped crying, "if you can do that she will fall right into their hands!"

"No she won't!" Now Yana too was yelling.

"How do you know?!" Her mom yelled, starting to cry again.

"I can take care of them, _both_ of them."

"Can you promise _their_ safety?"

"No, I wish I could. But I promise to protect _them_, even with my life."

It was silent, then Tessa could hear her mom start to cry again.

"When do you have to leave?" Her father asked.

"In two days, and I suggest you leave too…" Yana paused, "for your own safety."

"... We can't…." Her mother said after heavy moments of pausing.

There was no noise at all. Tessa couldn't stand it anymore as she quietly ran to her room. 'Who were they talking about? And why would Mom and Dad have to leave for their safety? What the hell was going on?!' Tessa's brain was going a mile a minute. She wouldn't be able to ask about the conversation, since she wasn't supposed to be listening. When she returned downstairs, it was as normal as ever. After a delicious dinner and watching a movie with her family, Tessa said goodnight to everyone and headed to her room. She felt so comfortable to be able to lie down after a long day.

_I had a strange dream that night, well more like a memory. The dream was about when Grandma would tell me stories before bed. Her's were always the best, but sometimes they were sad stories. Like the story about how the zodiac animals came to be. Since the God had a fun time with his animal friends he wanted them to live forever. All the animals were happy to stay with him forever. But the Cat wished to pass away with time, like how it should be. The God became very upset and cursed the Cat in his anger. Now the Cat had to live with a hideous form created by his and the Gods hate forever. Because of this, the Cat became an outcast to all the other Zodiac animals. That story was a sad one, and always made me cry. _

_On Grandma's deathbed she told me the Zodiac story once more. Then she told me a secret that I shouldn't tell anyone. The secret was that the Zodiac animals are still alive today, but with two different forms._

"_Our family has some part to the curse, and even has it's own curse." Grandma told me, "But instead of the Zodiac Curse it's the Kira Curse, and it only affects the Rose family. Kira in Japanese can mean sparkly, or the meaning death. And a rose either symbols love, or blood like a red rose." She started coughing, "but our curse can only go to the eldest daughter, and since the Rose bloodline has many different 'families' mixed in it can only go for every-other generation of eldest daughters. And the one chosen has to have strong Rose blood running through their veins. It is confusing but this curse has been around a very long time, even my own great grandmother had it, and probably even before her. My Grandmother had, I have it, and you too will soon possess. You Tessa will be the next 'host' for Kira, and the curse." Grandma started coughing up blood and said one final thing to me, "your future will bring you grief and sorrow, but don't forget to always keep moving forward and a smile in your heart. Don't ever forget the Kira Curse and the Zodiac Curse, one day you might have to live by their legends. One more thing, be wary of the name Shoma, some you can trust, but others might try to use you. I love you, and live strong, fight the curse…." After that Granda let out her last breath._

"_G-granny?" I let out sobbing tears, "don't leave me Granny!" I sat there crying as the room turned pitch black. I looked around but wasn't able to see anything. _

"_So the old woman finally died, i'm free." A cold woman's voice rang out, "take care of this body, I'll be needing it when you become of age!" Laughter filled the room as I covered my ears, trying to muffle the sound. But the woman's laughter rang in my head. I felt something in the room. Then something hit my chest as I crashed against the wall. I could feel something covering my heart, it hurt so much!_

"_NOOO, GRANDMA COME BACK!" I screamed And blacked out, the woman's voice still ringing in my head._

Tessa jolted upright on her bed as she looked around the room frantically. After a few seconds she calmed herself down. But her heart kept beating as if it wanted to leap right out of her chest. Her dream had felt so real that it scared her. She could still hear that cold woman's voice in her head, like she was still here. It sounded so real, so _alive_. The woman's warning, "_Take care of this body, I'll be needing it when you come of age_" rang throughout Tessa's mind . 'Who was she? What did she mean? What would she need my body for?' Tessa held her head as she couldnt think of an answer for any of her questions. Then her eyes went wide as she whispered out, "Why am I unable to remember anything after Grandma's death?"

*knock* *knock* The knocking sounds caused Tessa to jump alittle.

"Tessa, go to bed it's late." Her mother's voice yelled from the other side of the room's door. shaking her head, Tessa laid back down. 'It was just a dream, no need to over think it...' With that last thought she fell back asleep, but this time she didn't have another dream.

* * *

Chapter 1 finished! So how was it? Did it grab your attention? Comment if you have any opinions of this story! Should I keep going with it, or should i do like the old version, and just delete and forget about this story? Let me know, i could use the help!

Till nest time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeeey, sorry that i havent updated this story in, like, forever! But since this story isn't that popular, it's not one of my fastest updated stories. Aaaand, im sorry if this chapter is crappy, i really didnt wanna write today, but i knew that i needed to update this story.

So, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

_**Tessa laid back down. 'It was just a dream, no need to overthink it...' With that last thought she fell back asleep, but this time she didn't have another dream.**_

The alarm clock rang out, causing Tessa to awake from her dreamless slumber. She sat up and threw her arms up in a stretch, hoping that would help throw off her drowsiness. She looked around and felt as if she was forgetting something. "A dream… A memory…" She mumbled as she held her head, mostly over her left eye. "I can't remember… Ahh, my eye really hurts…" She stumbled off of her bed, holding her left eye. She opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. 'Two days left until my birthday' Tessa thought cheerfully. When she started walking down the stairs she could heard noises in the kitchen. With a large yawn she walked in and noticed that her Aunt Yana was making breakfast. "Good mornin Aunt Yana~" Tessa said with a drowsy voice.

"_Good morning Tes-chan_." Yana replied to Tessa in Japanese, who at first looked at her aunt with a confused face, "_I hope you've been practicing your Japanese, you've been studying since nearly just a baby, and that's what you've been telling me over the phone~_" Yana hummed out as she turned back around to continue to cook. Tessa sighed as she scratched the back of her head.

"_Of course I have Aunt Yana, it's just that I was surprised at first, haven't spoken to anyone in fluent Japanese since our last conversation…_" She looked at her aunt who had an approving smile and smiled back at her, "_Whether I speak in Japanese, _or in English, _one's the native language for my birth country, and the other is the native language for my soul._" Tess looked at her aunt with a wide grin.

"_Don't forget that I was originally the one to tell you that._"

"_I know, that's why I'll never forget it._"

"Hah, too early in the morning to try and follow a conversation that's in a different language…" Tessa's mother said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Complaining again? Your family is the one that made it a rule that you have to be fluent in at least one other language, remember?" Tessa's father said as he walked out and hugged his wife from behind. Her mother deeply sighed.

"Haah, I know, but Tessa had to choose the language that no one in the family, but grandmother, ever learnt. I she would've learned French, then we could have conversations. Or if she learned German, then she could have conversations with her Aunt Kayla, or with Alex!" Everyone started to laugh.

**(Going to refer the mom and dad as Mother and Father from now on)**

"Well if you need anyone to have conversations with in French you could always talk to me." Yana said as she started to smirk at Mother.

"Quit braggin since you know multiple languages, I only know one, English!" Father said as he made a silly pouting face.

"**Oooh, mon pauvre bébé **(Aww, my poor baby)" Mother said as she patted Father's head.

"**Ne faut pas dire tout ce que vous ne voulez pas que je l'entend**. (Don't be saying anything you don't want me to hear.)" Yana said in a monotone and strict voice.

"**Eh bien ne pas apprendre plusieurs langues**! (Well then don't learn multiple languages!)" Yana put down the mixture she had and walked over to Mother.

"**Ne me donnez pas que! Je dois savoir pour mon travail! **(Don't give me that! I need to know for my job!)" Tessa and her father sighed and walked into the kitchen. They knew that this argument would last a while, and neither of them knew what the arguing duo was fighting about. The two arguing women moved it into the living room.

"Haah, I can't believe that their still goin at it…" Tessa said as she stirred the pancake batter. Her father laughed at his daughter's remark.

"Well it's been a long time since they've seen each other, so they're bound to have a fun argument." Tessa looked up at her father with confusion.

"How can an argument be fun? It sounds more like their angry at one another." She started to fry the pancakes.

"Haha, you're nearly sixteen, but you still have much to learn, huh?"

"Hey! I'm only a day away from turnin sixteen!"

"I know, you're growing up too fast. They are arguing because they realise one another's strengths and try to test their own strength." Tess didn't understand fully to what her father was saying to her, and the father noticed this. While patting Tessa on the head he said, "I know it's confusing at first, but you'll understand someday when you find someone to argue like that with." A large smile spread across her face as she looked back at her father. Breakfast was made, the women stopped arguing, and everyone were having fun sitting around the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Tessa, you and I are going to the movies today." Yana said as Tessa's expression turned into a very excited one.

"Seriously? Awesome!" Tessa said as she quickly finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to get ready.

FB=FB=FB=FB=FB=FB=FB=FB=FB=FB

"Thanks for takin me to the movies Aunt Yana!" Tessa said excitedly on the car ride back home. They were mere minutes from arriving back home,

"_No problem, though I didn't know we'd be getting back so late…" _Yana looked at the car's clock that said it was 5:00pm

"_Why do you always speak in Japanese when it's just the two of us?"_

"_Because you need the practice of using it more often"_ Tessa gave her a confused look.

"_Why is that?"_

"_Ah, actually I need to talk to you about something important. It's about you and I go-!"_

"What's that?!" Tessa yelled out, cutting Yana off, as she could see the rise of smoke from the direction of her home. Yana looked at the smoke with shock, and quickly stopped the car. "What're ya doin?! What if they need our help?!" Tessa yelled out as Yana jumped out of the car, ran to the other side, opened Tessa's door, and pulled her out. Tessa tried to protest, but Yana just continued to pull Tessa towards the forest that was beside the house. While running they noticed a group of men in black suits drag out Tessa's family. Right when she saw the men Yana dropped to the ground, dragging Tessa along with her. Yana covered Tessa's mouth and they watched the men. Then their faces went pale as they could see two of the four men pull out their gun. Tessa tried to scream for them to stop, but Yana made sure to muffle the sounds.

"Close your eyes Tessa." Yana said as she looked away, but Tessa couldn't move an inch. She then heard the dreaded 'bang' sounds that she wished not to hear. A total of three shots were fired, one for each of Tessa's family members. Tears rolled down Tessa's face with no stop, then she felt something inside of her. Shaking off Yana, Tessa began to run towards the four men who killed her family members. "_Shit!_" Yana yelled out as she too stood up and pulled a gun from a holster on her ankle. Right when the men noticed Tessa, and lifted their guns to shoot her, four shots were heard from behind Tessa. Tessa whipped around to see Yana lowering her gun, and starting to run toward the frantic teen. Before Tessa could get to her family's bodies, Yana grabbed her.

"Stop! Let go of me! They need me!" Tessa yelled out as she struggled against Yana.

"Tessa, I'm sorry, your parents would want me to do this." Yana said as she lifted her gun up in the air.

"Wha-!" Tessa fell to the ground as Yana hit the back of her head with the base of the gun, knocking her out. Yana looked at Tessa, then at the others, tears starting to flow from her eyes. SHe walked over to Tessa's mother and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened… I promise that I will protect Tessa." Yana got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked over to Tessa and picked her up, carrying her back to the car that they fled from. After laying Tessa in the back seat, Yana took out a syringe with sedatives in it. She delicately stuck the needle into Tessa's arm and administered the drug. Afterword she threw threw the syringe to the side of the road and closed the door. When she sat down in the driver's' seat, she pulled out her phone and started to dial a number. When the other line picked up the person said nothing. Yana said only one sentence before hanging up and driving away, "Get the jet ready, we'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Okaaaay, chapter 2 done! Let me know on your thoughts for this story! And dont worry, next chapter is when the actual cast of fruits basket comes into the story!

Till next tiiiime~ XD


	3. Hello Everyone! Please Read Me! No Bad

Hello everyone! I know that it has been quite some time that I have uploaded ANY new chapters and ANY new stories, and I deeply apologize for that! Honestly, my reason for not doing so is simply because life became too hectic for me. With work, and college, friends, family, and life in general it stopped me from doing many of the things that I love. One including writing! So on the last day of May I WILL be posting new chapters for ALL of my current stories! Some stories may come to an end, others my flourish, but there will be many more to come now that my summer vacation is arriving!

And although my summer will be filled with sun, travel, work, anime conventions, friends, and more sun, my stories will be regularly updated weekly so I make sure that I don't leave you guys hanging like before! Not to mention I have plenty more ideas for long and short stories, some that I have promised to write for specific people!

Finally I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with my stories through this long wait! Im internally grateful that you just didn't abandon them! Please give you guidance and comments through my current stories, and future stories! You are all the best!

p.s. sorry if this sounds sappy, lol, I was listening to the song Rain on the album Violin Music, which is a great album if you want to clear your head with beautiful instrumental music! Also this was supposed to be an emotional message! \\(TvT)/


End file.
